


Electric Feel

by manias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Banner, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manias/pseuds/manias
Summary: Bruce Banner never thought he’d end up here, ever in his whole life or his wildest dreams would he had thought that he’d bed an actual god.





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fanfic, so kudos and constructive criticism are very much welcome!
> 
> I just had to this because of the lack of nsfw ThorBruce everywhere! Also, this is not beta'd.

Bruce Banner never thought he’d end up here, ever in his whole life or his wildest dreams would he had thought that he’d bed an actual god. Not a metaphor or joke either, which he was reminded of with a jolt back to reality by a crack of lightning outside the window of his room.

 

So yeah, Bruce was pretty shocked when Thor had approached him one day to proposition that they ‘get together for a movie night.’ Because really, Bruce thought loathingly, who would want to spend time with a guy with mighty and deadly anger issues all the time? Thor apparently.

 

The movie night had been a white lie on Thor’s part as here they were, surprisingly not watching a movie but instead in his room and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

 

Not to say Bruce had never thought about it actually as he had on lonely nights in his room, needing a distraction from the woes of the thoughts in his head and honestly to his surprise jacking off would bring out the green guy sometimes but Bruce would ultimately realise over time that it would also calm him down if done right. Especially in the afterglows of coming all over his hand and stomach, which had increasingly happened from the moment he had woken from his two year wrath of being green. And he blamed it on Thor. Damn Thor.

 

“Banner,” Thor panted in between kissing the smaller man, pulling away slightly to bump his nose with Bruce’s and look at him with  _ something _ in his eye “you are thinking too much again.”

 

Bruce blinked a few times and cocked his head like he’d usually do if surprised, surprised that Thor had noticed that he wasn’t all there in that moment because he hadn’t thought the god knew his mannerisms too well just yet. 

 

“Thinking” Thor bumped their noses gently once again to bring Bruce back into reality. Which was a really nice reality, really, he just couldn’t believe it was happening. Maybe he was dreaming.

 

Bruce muttered out an apology at that and Thor laughed quietly which brought a bubble of happiness in Bruce’s own chest at the absurdity of it all. He was kissing Thor,  _ God of Thunder Thor _ , and here he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to properly enjoy the moment. So as an proper apology he stretched up once more and pressed his lips against the taller man’s,  which got a pleased rumble from somewhere in Thor’s chest which fed his confidence a little. Or maybe a lot but he’d never tell.

 

Bruce began to let his hands roam over the other’s body, tentatively at first, just lightly tracing mismatched patterns into the back of Thor’s shoulders which he felt caused the god to shiver into the kiss. Which again fed Bruce’s confidence, so he slowly lowered one of his hands to teasingly tracing patterns to Thor’s lower back.

 

Thor was the one to break out of the soft but firm kiss first to move his mouth to Bruce’s ear, nipping the lobe and then the tip gently. 

 

“What I would give to let you know just how much you affect me,” another nip to the lobe before Thor lowly whispered in his ear “Bruce Banner.”

 

To hear his name whispered so low in his ear caused Bruce to shudder, a feeling that went up his spine until it quickly turned into heat that spiked down to his crotch and causing his cock to jump and his eyes to lower. 

 

Which gave him a nice sight of Thor’s bulge. 

 

He thought he should let Thor know just how much he affected him too so he dropped his still tracing hand to the back of one of Thor’s thighs and coaxed Thor’s leg forward and into the crook between his legs. With this, he seated himself on the top of the angled leg and began to twitch his hips back and forth causing a ‘oh’ to appear past his lips because  _ fuck _ did that feel good.

 

He hadn’t noticed he had voiced that thought until Thor groaned himself and began kissing him again, this time more desperately. Thor parted his lips to encourage Bruce to let his guard down a bit and kiss more forcefully which the doctor was happy to do at this point. So he did, letting one of his hands reach up into Thor’s now cropped hair and pulled Thor’s head closer to his, letting his desperation take over in the kiss as he heard himself, through the wet sounds of their lips, panting and moaning slightly.

 

Thor had wrapped one arm around Bruce’s waist while his other hand had cupped the doctor’s chin gently which was a contrast to their needy kiss and moans that echoed quietly through the room.

 

His cock had long ago stood to attention through his slacks with his desperate rutting onto the god’s thigh and this made him feel a lot more confident, so much more confident that he let the hand still holding Thor’s thigh to come back around and teasingly trace his index finger up the bulge he now so wanted to see. 

 

Groaning into the kiss and parting from Bruce’s lips to lean his forehead on the other’s Thor allowed himself to moan again as Bruce gathered up enough courage to unbutton Thor’s jeans and slip his hand inside to feel the bulge more prominently through the taller man’s, far too thick for this moment thank you very much, boxers. Frowning at the restriction the jeans around Thor’s hips caused he slipped his hand out again, causing Thor to moan both at the feeling of his hand stroking upwards and from the loss of pressure on his cock, and Bruce began to shuck Thor’s jeans down his hips and before too long they fell to the god’s knees. 

 

“Oh, God” Bruce inhaled as he looked down once again to see the bulge in Thor’s boxers properly for the first time.

 

Thor smiled at this from the humor of it all and the love he felt for this man and began to take off his shirt, causing Bruce to lock his eyes on his chest this time and inhaled again before Thor had fully finished taking his shirt off.

 

“God, Thor” Bruce tore his eyes away from his chest after a few seconds to look at the god’s face for what seemed the first time to be met with a warm smile that reached his eyes. This caused Bruce’s heart to flutter and his mind to store the look he received away for later.

 

“That is exactly my status, dear Bruce” Thor joked as he reached for the doctor’s shirt and began to unbutton it.

 

This made Bruce roll his eyes, he should have known Thor would joke about being a god in bed but honestly, it fit him. “Shut up” he jabbed back jokingly, smirking lightly at the other with humor in his eyes “I’ll have you know that I am a  _ monster _ in bed.” 

 

Thor barked out a laugh which caused him to falter in finishing unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt for a moment, “I plan to find out just that, Banner.”

 

Bruce’s breath hitched at this as the mood suddenly shifted from joking to overly warm in the room. This was really happening, he was doing fucking joking foreplay with  _ Thor _ .

 

Thor pushed the doctor’s shirt off his back and let it fall to his feet and bit his lip at the sight before noticing the glazed look in Bruce’s eyes. “Bruce” Thor reached up and let his hand stroke lightly through the doctor’s curly hair, smiling wide as Bruce let his head angle back and closing his eyes at the gentle feeling of Thor’s fingers carding through his hair. 

 

This gentle treatment caused Bruce to unconsciously start to rut against Thor’s thigh once again, letting a string of sighs out as the god then moved his hand slowly down to the button of his slacks and quickly made work of them and sent them to the floor.

 

“Fuck” Bruce fluttered his eyes open that he hadn’t realised had shut as he continued to slowly move back and forth on the god’s thigh. Another string of rambles went past his lips at the look of Thor ravishing him with his eye, god they were both near naked and they really should have done this  _ sooner _ .

 

Thor hummed, letting himself enjoy the smaller man rut against him for a while but eventually stopped the other with a firm grip on his hip once he could hear Bruce’s breath hitch more and more. At this Bruce kissed Thor again, this time with more confidence and letting his tongue push past the god’s lips and seek out his own. Thor had moved his thigh back and then, much to Bruce’s dismay, broke the kiss.

 

“Hey, I was enjoying th-” Bruce broke off as he was suddenly lifted from his feet and over the taller man’s shoulder and soon plopped back down on his own bed.

 

“However, I think you’ll enjoy this more” Thor smirked down at the smaller man and positively ate at his image with his remaining eye which caused Bruce squirm on the bed, both at the sudden cold from being so far away from Thor and from the look he was receiving from him.

 

Sensing the doctor’s discomfort he then crawled on and up the bed slightly to stop at Bruce’s hips and smirked again at the hitched sigh Bruce let out at the sight of Thor  _ right there _ but to hide his shallow breathing Bruce began to speak, “Oh yeah, and what hypothesis do you have about that?”

 

“Well,” Thor started off by hooking his fingers into the hem of Bruce’s own boxers and slowly slid them off to his ankles, letting Bruce kick them off onto the floor himself, “I think the famous Doctor Banner has a bit of a secret.”

 

“And what would that be?” Bruce let his head fall back onto the pillows as he felt Thor get closer to his freed cock, his breath the only stimulation he was getting so far which caused him to grip the the sheets.  _ Fuck, Thor was so close to him but doing nothing! _

 

Thor licked one stripe up the member before blowing lightly on where his tongue had been, “I think that you, Bruce Banner, have thought about this before…” he trailed off with a light smile on his face and licked up from base to tip, flicking his tongue lightly at the slit of Bruce’s cock.

 

“...Thought about me sucking you off, moaning my very name as you spill into your own fist at the thought.”

 

Bruce twitched his hips upwards at the talk and at the lack of stimulation he was still not getting except for the odd lick here and there between Thor’s hypothesis. “I see the way you look at me, Banner, at my lips… I bet you can’t wait for them wrapped around you.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Bruce gripped his sheets tighter, “Thor please!”

 

At that Thor took mercy on the smaller man and finally wrapped his lips around the tip of Bruce’s cock, flicking his tongue around the top. He smiled at the profanities Bruce let himself breathe out but it was not enough, he wanted his Bruce to scream. Just so he could let the world know that this man was now his and only his from this moment forward.

 

Humming, causing vibrations to go through Bruce, Thor slowly began to take him in his mouth more and before long his nose was in the curls of the other man’s hairs. He hummed again, liking the reaction it got out of Bruce. A hitch of breath here, a profanity there but still not enough.

 

He started bobbing his head gently to coax a reaction out of Bruce, pleased when the man took his hair into his hands and pulled. Thor looked up at the man who was looking at him, lips around his cock and Bruce’s fingers in his hair twitched at the same time as his hips did. 

 

“Thor” Bruce moaned out into the wet sounds being made from Thor’s wet and slick mouth slowly going up and down faster on Bruce’s throbbing member. Bruce ungripped his other hand from the sheets and let it cup the back of Thor’s head as the other sped up his movements, letting out a strangled but quiet sob, uncupping the back of Thor’s head to lift it to his mouth and bite into his own knuckle to muffle his cries.

 

At this Thor pulled off with an obscene ‘pop’ and licked a circle around the head once more before looking back up at the doctor, “I want to hear you, Banner.”

 

Dazed, Bruce lifted his head that had fallen down when Thor had pulled off from the pillows and cocked his head in question, frowned and let his hand fall from his mouth. “You’re gonna have to try better than that then aren’t you?” he smiled sweetly at Thor in a challenge and boy, did Thor love that. Loved this side of Bruce, granted he could still feel the walls up around him but they’d work on that together he was sure of it.

 

“Alright, big guy” he chuckled as he motioned for Bruce to pass him a pillow from above and took it with a joking ‘thank you’ and stuffed it under Bruce’s lower back, gently positioning Bruce’s hips slightly angled upwards.

 

Bruce wasn’t entirely sure what Thor had planned so he frowned and opened his mouth to ask but before he could Thor had spread him and attached his mouth to around his hole and emphasized the feeling with a long lick.

 

At this Bruce yelled for the first time that night, a loud and strangled sound.

 

“Oh fuck, Thor!” 

 

Thor came up for air and began stroking his thumbs that were holding Bruce apart in firm circles while slowly moving them inward to his hole, “That’s it, that’s perfect.” He dived back down and began to suck on Bruce’s hole, punctuating Bruce’s ‘uh, uh, uh’ with strong licks in different directions.

 

The doctor began to pump his hips into the air which Thor stopped with a firm hold onto them, and at the sight of Bruce finally let himself go, Thor groaned around his hole and reached down for his own full cock in his boxers and began pumping it to the pattern of Bruce’s shouts, almost perfectly in sync with the doctor’s lustful cries.

 

Bruce panted as he began to shake his head back and forth at the stimulation he was feeling around his hole and he felt positively obscene when he felt some spit come out of his mouth with his shouts. “Oh,” Bruce managed to pant out as he wiped away the spit with a shaky hand and he was surprised the green splotches he’d normally see with his heartbeat so strong hadn’t began to show around on his body “keep doing that, yes Thor!”

 

The god let his tongue slip through the tight hole and let it fuck in and out of his hole, causing Bruce to let out another strangled sob and screw his face up in pleasure.

 

It was insane how much Thor knew what to do to him to drive him wild in such a short amount of time but honestly even Bruce hadn’t known he’d love getting his hole fucked by a tongue of all things. Thor’s tongue, Thor was tongue fucking him,  _ oh god _ .

 

“I-” Bruce stuttered out before swallowing around air and began again, “I’m gonna come, oh fuck Thor.”

 

Thor looked up at the man below his lashes, pulled his tongue out and gave a particularly long stripe of a lick around the others hole before sitting back up as he wiped his face of his own spit. God, it was so hot, Bruce thought and that was before he looked down to see the Thor still pumping his own cock at the sight of a disheveled Bruce, sitting on the hunches of his legs. He whined at this, he wanted that cock inside him.

 

Thor moaned loudly and Bruce realised he must’ve voiced that thought instead of keeping it to himself. 

 

“Whatever you desire, Bruce.”

 

The air in the room suddenly became even more heavier than it already was, because fuck, he really did want that cock in him so he motioned to the dresser to the side of the bed and panted helplessly when his words escaped him.

 

Once Thor got off the bed to rummage through the dresser Bruce allowed himself to breathe, to calm the green guy that had began to simmer in his blood again. He heard Thor voice a triumphant noise to himself which meant he had found the lube and condoms that Bruce had before this for no reason other than lonely jacking off sessions.

 

Finally calming the the big guy in him as Thor crawled back up Bruce’s body he couldn’t help but smile at the other and at the thought that Bruce, a man pushing near fifty would bag such a… well, God. He finally started to believe he was at least a little lucky.

 

At this point Thor had coated his fingers in lube and had smiled back at Bruce as he tentatively circled a finger around his already slick and slightly opened hole. Bruce’s dick jumped at the feeling of Thor handling him so gently at this moment, the feeling hardly there at his hole and then after a moment finally a finger entered him.

 

They both moaned in sync with each other for two completely different reasons. Bruce’s being that he hadn’t anticipated Thor’s finger to be quite so thick, leaving him feeling so full already and Thor’s reason being that the sight of Bruce’s eyes flickering shut at the pleasure and intrusion. Stars above, he actually loved this human.

 

To calm the other, Thor leaned over Bruce and pressed his lips to the doctor’s which also changed the angle of his movements with his finger in Bruce’s hole and Bruce gasped into the kiss at the changed angle of Thor’s finger pumping into him at a quicker pace.

 

After that Thor added another finger and slowly began to work up to scissoring Bruce’s hole and kissing Bruce with much more fervour and love. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Bruce begin to fuck himself on his two fingers. This was a cue to pull out and add more lube on his fingers, smothering the disappointed whine Bruce let out at the loss of contact with his tongue in his mouth. 

 

What felt like hours to Bruce was merely seconds as Thor finally added three fingers this time and pumped them in and out of his slicked hole.

 

It was Bruce’s turn to break the kiss as he moaned particularly loud when Thor hit somewhere within him that felt  _ just right _ . And he let Thor know with a mantra of ‘there, there, there!’ as he writhed and fucked himself on the three fingers of the god’s.

 

“Fuck, Bruce,” Thor’s voice was cracking from emotion at the love he had for Bruce and the lust he felt, “I need to fuck you... right now.” Thor sat up on his hunches and appreciated the sight that met him.

 

Bruce whined loudly as the fingers left him achingly empty and at the ravishing gaze Thor gave him but he knew what was coming next so he watched as the god needily kick his own boxers off and roll the condom along his length, wrapping a hand around it and pumping a few times to check it was properly on and then coating his hand in lube to begin pumping his own cock quickly, desperately even like he couldn’t wait a second longer to get seated inside of Bruce. 

 

This thought made Bruce groan and spread his legs further obscenely and that gave Bruce a thought as Thor prepared himself. So, he acted on that thought and reached down, brushing his straining cock and began to fuck his already slick hole with his fingers.

 

“Bruce,” Thor rumbled low in his chest before he opened his eye that had fallen closed and what met him made him choke on his next words… Bruce, fucking himself with his fingers, eyes rolled back into his head and biting his own lip to muffle his needy cries. It was too much, he needed this man immediately before he came over him instead of in him.

 

So that is what he did, coating his condom in more lube before gently coaxing Bruce’s own fingers out of his hole and held his dick at the base to start to gently push in and stopping when his head was seated within the other man.

 

“Keep going” Bruce managed to strangle out and Thor was happy to act on the man’s wishes and began to push in further, and then out to his head and in slightly further each time.

 

Here Bruce Banner was, about to be thoroughly fucked by a god and he couldn’t have been happier about it.

 

If the doctor’s mantra of ‘fuck’ was enough to go on and his eyes rolling back into his head once more it seemed the other wanted more and Thor was more than happy to oblige but before he did he got his own idea which he wished to voice.

 

“I wish you to ride me.”

 

Bruce’s mantra stuttered to a halt and he let his eyes focus on the god at that moment, and after a few seconds he replied with a lazy smile “Oh fuck, yes.”

 

This was met with Thor pulling out and a bit of shuffling until Thor was lying where Bruce once was with Bruce frantically rutting his own cock against Thor’s with his hands in front of him on Thor’s chest to balance himself, waiting for the signal that Thor was comfortable and ready.

 

Thor let out a pleased rumble from his chest once more and placed one firm hand onto Bruce’s hip and guided him down.

 

“Oh,” was all Bruce could say once he was fully seated on the god’s cock, he cleared his throat to try again and he let out a small breathy laugh “this is- this is so fucking hot.”

 

Thor proved his point by slowly circulating his hips inside of Bruce and watched his partner turn to jelly, only just about catching him with his free hand.

 

“That feels good, so good” Bruce blinked once, twice, before he mustered up the strength to pull his hips upwards and almost off of Thor’s cock and then after a breath, slammed back down again.

 

“Bruce!” Thor yelled at the sudden stimulation as Bruce began to fuck himself on his member, “Like that, darling, just like that.”

 

The doctor whined at the pet name and reached on hand back when he was sure he could balance himself and spread his ass open for Thor as he fucked himself on him. It was all so dirty, something he’d never thought he would do now but Thor must have brought the twenty-one year old back out in him.

 

“Uh,” was all Bruce could say as his head bobbed slightly up and down with his hip movements on Thor’s cock, rolling his eyes back and tilting his head back all he could moan was “Uh, uh, oh Thor!”

 

Thor wasn’t doing nothing for the entirety of this of course so he began fucking up into Bruce’s hole and pushed hard downward on Bruce’s hip to get them to join and as Bruce was about to move his hips upward again, Thor made his grip on the other harder.

 

“T- Thor?” Bruce questioned before Thor loosened his grip slightly to begin humping back up into his hole in circular motions which caused Bruce to come off of the bed a bit at the power of it all, the circular motions in him let Thor’s cock hit his prostate more than once, “Oh, fuck!”

 

“Yes...” Thor managed to hiss out as he could feel the end of his willpower and ejaculation coming to him. Bruce began to let Thor control him, letting the god fuck him as he could so much as manage to twitch his hips in Thor’s grasp.

 

With the balance of Thor’s grip Bruce was then able to grip his own dick in his hand and start pumping to the time of the thrusts in him, whining to Thor that it was too much as he shook his head in such fervour.

 

The sight was what done it for Thor, Bruce so disheveled and his walls down so far, was what made Thor come finally and he screwed his face up and closed his eyes at the sheer pleasure it wrought out of him, all he could yell was Bruce’s name.

 

Bruce widened his eyes at the sudden onslaught of heat he felt in his hole, he couldn’t quite feel the come in him through the condom but he definitely felt the throbbing of Thor’s cock and his desperate, short thrusts up into the doctor.

 

“Thor” he said softly once the god had opened his eye and the emotion he saw in them made him bite his lip and look down at his own leaking cock in his hand that had slowed.

 

“Don’t worry,” Thor panted out through his aftershocks, pulling out of the other gently until the slick pushed his now soft cock out, “I haven’t forgot about you, Banner.”

 

And at this he was thrown on his back and his dick engulfed in heat, and he couldn’t seem to yell quite loud enough to get the pleasure out of him. So much so that he was surprised the big guy hadn’t came out yet, maybe this one time he had wanted Bruce to enjoy himself.

 

It only took a few obscene, fast bobs of Thor’s lips on his cock until Bruce was coming himself, his arms flailing slightly until his hands both came to grip tightly in Thor’s cropped hair. The best of it was that Thor had pulled away, letting Bruce’s come splash on his face and if that wasn’t the dictionary definition of hot then he wouldn’t know what would be.

 

Bruce let a few more spurts come over Thor’s face while crying out until he was fully done, his body falling limp on the bed as he was sure he was about to blackout.

 

He felt more than saw Thor leave the bed and the room and the next thing he knew was that he was being gently cleaned up with a damp cloth and softly coaxed to turn over by Thor. He let the god clean his wrecked hole with little to no resistance but for a few whines at the raw feeling there. 

 

“That should be alright,” Thor announced a bit too loudly, probably to snap Bruce back into the room from his daze, and crawled up the others body as Bruce weakly turned back around to face the god with a lazy smile on his face “you did beautifully, my love.”

 

Bruce’s breath hitched at the words but never did his smile falter at them, “you didn’t do so bad yourself.”

 

Thor barked out a laugh at the doctor’s tired teasing and coaxed the other to his side, wrapping his arms around from the back and placing a gentle kiss on the back of Bruce’s neck as he began to feel the other drift off to sleep.

 

And suddenly, his lonely universe didn’t seem so bad to face with Bruce by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this pure porn lmao, come find me @tchallas on Tumblr!


End file.
